Age of Ishtaria Wiki:Policy
All users are to comply with Wikia's global policies as well as their Terms of use. In addition, there are some local policies on the Age of Ishtaria Wiki. Notes: *Users are not expected to read or memorize any or all policies. *Policies are rules of thumb and are here for reference. *Users who break one or more local policies will have their actions fixed or undone. Breaking the non site-wide policies are unlikely to get a user in trouble unless it becomes a common and seemingly intentional occurrence. Site-Wide The Age of Ishtaria Wiki is not a place for: *breaking Wikia's Terms of use *trading accounts *providing or encouraging cheats *describing your sexual fantasies with the units of Age of Ishtaria The site-wide policies have a very low tolerance for breaking and are likely to get a user's account or IP blocked. Content Pages All content pages shall be directly related to Age of Ishtaria and be written in a manner following the Manual of Style. 'Objective Information' Only facts are accepted on content pages. They are no place for opinions, speculations, or assumptions. Although it is very tempting to assume a specific detail based on previous experiences, it is important to note that Age of Ishtaria may break its consistencies without warning. Any information that is unconfirmed shall have a notice stating such. 'Comments' The comments section is for discussion only. It may not be used for: *posting player codes for any reason *seeking in-game followers *seeking unions or advertising unions **Exception: The previous may be done so on the respective Union pages on the Union List page and on the Recruitment forum board. *posting gibberish or nonsense In addition, comments shall not waste large amounts of space. Long lists and massive images in comments are very messy and may be edited or removed by an admin to take up less space at their discretion. Images *All images shall be used somewhere. If an image has not been used for several days and has no expectation of being used in the future, it may be deleted by an admin. *Images used in content pages shall be appropriately named based on the image's content. *Images used in unit pages must abide by the conditions set in the Template:Unit documentation. *Images used elsewhere (comments, blogs, forums, user pages) do not have any naming requirements. However, it is not recommended to use any common names that other users are likely to take such as "Untitled", "Noname", "Profile", "MyAttackTeam", etc. Forums All threads shall be posted in their appropriate forum. 'Questions and Answers' Questions about Age of Ishtaria or this wiki belong here. 'General Discussion' General discussion regarding the game belongs here. 'Union Recruitment' There may only be one Union recruitment thread at any one time. Bump your existing thread as needed when slots are open in your union, but do not bump excessively. Keep bumps to a minimum. 'Bazaar' A user on the wiki may be allowed to post more than one offer if he or she wishes to, but must keep offer threads to a minimum. Bumping or posting offers excessively will lead to a warning. Further improper conduct may result in a ban. 'Announcements & Suggestions' New features of the wiki may be announced here. Suggestions regarding the wiki may also be posted. However, do contribute to an existing thread if there already exists one concerning the feature or suggestion you have in mind. Blogs Blogs may be used for: *Tips *Content *Discussion, although discussion might be better relegated to the forum. Blogs may not be used for: *asking for help *seeking in-game followers *seeking unions or advertising unions It is recommended to categorize blog posts under Category:Community, Category:Gameplay & Mechanics, or Category:Events depending on what they are about. __NOEDITSECTION__ *